1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly to a dual display type portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art notebook computer. As shown, a conventional notebook computer generally includes a body section 1 and a display section 3. The body section 1 and the display section 3 are connected with each other through a hinge unit 5. Through the hinge unit 5, the display section 3 is folded upon the body section 1 when the notebook computer is stored, and the display section 3 is unfolded from the body section 1 as shown in FIG. 1 when the notebook computer is used.
The body section 1 is shaped like a substantially flat board and contains a motherboard and various elements constituting the notebook computer. A keyboard 7, which operates as an input device, is disposed at an upper surface of the body section 1. The keyboard 7 has a plurality of keys arranged in multiple rows.
The display section 3 has a display module 9 on which various information is displayed. A liquid crystal panel is typically used as the display module 9. Signal lines are connected between the display section 3 and the body section 1 through the hinge unit 5 for transmission of signals between them.
A portable computer such as a notebook computer as described above has an integrated display section 3 including the display module 9, which is usually a liquid crystal panel, so that the portable computer can display a window screen image without a separate monitor in a simple and easy manner. Further, the display module 9 can display a video image reproduced by and outputted from an optical disc driver such as a CD driver or a DVD driver.
Meanwhile, a portable computer may be equipped with not only the display module such as a liquid crystal panel but also the display module 9 having input and output functions, such as a touch screen digitizer. In a touch screen as described above, a keyboard image may be displayed on a portion of the window screen image.
In such a portable computer having a touch screen as described above, a user can selectively input desired character buttons or key buttons in the keyboard image displayed on a portion of the window screen image. Also, a user can use the display module 9 to confirm or view a window screen image currently displayed by a liquid crystal display or a video image reproduced by and outputted from an optical disc driver.
As described above, however, the prior art portable computer has various disadvantages. For example, in order to use a portable computer with a large screen for displaying, e.g., a motion picture or performing such work as CAD or Spread Sheet, the portable computer needs to be connected with a separate monitor having a relatively large size, thereby causing inconvenience in use of the computer. Further, the keyboard device has only a specific language set in advance. Therefore, some device is necessary in order to input another language, for example, another keyboard must be connected to the portable computer.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.